Prince ash's love pentagon 1
by ng jun cheng
Summary: Prince ash is the only son, before he take over his father's throne, he have to be marry a princess first. So Prince ash have to make a decision on which princess he want to marry: would it be sara from johto, salvia from hoenn, cynthia from sinnoh, solidad from unova, jane or serena from kalos, jane and serena is twins, so you might expect them to fight for prince ash's affection.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Love Story: Prince Ash's love pentagon

Characters:

Prince ash: main character, prince of kanto

queen delia: prince ash's mother, queen of kanto

Princess ashley: prince ash's sister, princess of kanto

Brock: the colonel of the guards

wally: the castle imperial chef

Gary: the Prince ash's servant

Misty: The princess ashley's servant

Tracy: The General of the Groun troops

Dawn: 1 of princess ashley's bodyguard

May: 1 of princess ashley's bodyguard

Iris: The captain of the palace's bodyguard.

Chapter 1

Ash is a 19 years old prince living in pallet town's castle

1 year after his father King silver passed away

Ash is expected to get married and take over his father's throne

-pallet town castle, throne room-

Delia: Ash, dear?

Ash: yes, mum?

Delia: since after you father passed away, you will have to get married in order to take over your father's throne, so i arranged for blind date with princesses across the land and you will have to choose one to be your bride

Ash: awww...do i really have to

Delia: Yes, you do, now next week the princesses are reaching here, you will be spending a day in town with 1 of the princesses, if you refuse, you will be the prince with no authority at all, do i make myself clear?

Ash: fine, i'll do it

delia: good!

Ash: gary

Gary: yes, your highness

Ash: did my mum tell you how many princess do i have to meet

Gary: she did, there is 6 princesses you will have to meet

Ash: what?

Gary: That what's i heard from the queen

Ash: what have i got myself into

Gary: your highness, you know what the queen will do if you refuse, right

Ash: point taken, fine. So can you tell me which Princess is first to be here

gary: The first is princess sara from the mirage kingdom.

Ash: mirage kingdom? Isn't that the country Where all the prince will compete against each other and see who captured a togepi first

Gary: yes, and who captured a togepi first will be the next king

Ash: Thanks

Prince ash was getting nervous since he will have to choose 1 of them to marry before he take over his father's throne

End of part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Character

Princess Sara: princess from the mirage kingdom, in johto

Chapter 2

1 week later

-8am, Prince ash's bedroom-

Ash: morning mew and meloetta, did you 2 sleep well

Mew: Mew, mew, meww(i did have a good dream)

Meloetta: meloe, etta, lamelo, meta.(me too)

Ash: that's good

Ash went to wash up in his bedroom's toilet, then he head towards the dining room

Ash: morning, mum

delia: good morning, sweetheart, princess sara will be arriving in another 2 to 3 hours. Make sure to treat her nicely as i have told you.

Ash: yes mum, you reminded me for 1000 times since last week, i got it down already, no need to worry

Delia: you seems to have caught your younger sister's bad side

Ashley: i resent that

Ash: Morning, little sis, how was your day?

Ashley: it was supposed to be good, until the good points of my personailty is regarded as a bad point

Delia: you know that some humor in the morning wouldn't hurt, right

Ashley(Not Amused): Very funny, mum

Ash let out a chuckle

Ashley: what is so funny, brother?

Ash: i have to admit that mum is right, a little humor in the morning won't hurt, am i right, mew and meloetta?

They both nodded with a smile on their face

just then Iris walked in

Iris: Queen delia, i have brought you princess sara

Delia: Thanks iris, you may leave

Iris: Yes Ma'am

Iris went out

Sara: greetings Queen delia

Delia: hello to you too, princess sara.

Delia: Ash, would you bring princess sara for a walk and chat around town

Ash: Ok, mum. we'll be leaving.

Ash: shall we go, my lady

Sara: sure, my prince

Ash held her hands and walked with her around town

Ash: so is there anywhere you would like to go first

Sara: well, to tell you the truth, i didn't eat anything since this morning, so is there anywhere you would recommend me to, since it's the first time i set foot in kanto

Ash: What type of food do you prefer best? Since pallet town is well known for it's good food and restaurant that runs until the wee hours

Sara: i am not a picky eater, but since i have a weak stomach, i would prefer a something light and not too spicy

ash: i know where to go then

they reached a restaurant

Sara: wow, what is this place

Ash: welcome to pallet finest, the one of the best restaurant in town

Sara: Pallet finest, that's it name

Ash: yup, it was ran by Wanda. Her younger brother wally is my palace's imperial chef

Sara: Oh, so you mean that the standard of the food here is as good as your imperial delights?

Ash: that's right. Since wally's cooking skills had been taught by wanda here.

Wanda: Good morning, your highness. may i know who is this

Ash: good morning to you too. Wanda, this is sara, princess of the mirage kingdom from johto. My mum brought her here to fix us up for a blind date

Wanda: ok, so what would the both of your like

Ash and sara look at the menu

Ash: Hmmm, ok, can you get her a fruit porridge and a cup of camomile tea

Sara: Wait, why are you ordering it for me?

Ash: because it was the right thing to do. you told me just now that you have a weak stomach, didn't you

sara nodded

Ash: i tried the fruit porridge, even my meloetta who have a weak stomach like you agreed about this dish.

Sara: ok

Ash: and also the camomile tea is a very good tea for someone with weak stomach. the camomile herb is a rare herb which can only be found in kanto

Sara: ok, thanks

Ash: as for me, i will take the usual i have

wanda: Ok. For until next sunday, the food here is on the house for you and all the princess that came here for a blind date with you.

Ash: thanks wanda, you are the best

Soon the food is served

Sara's food is a bowl of porridge served with fresh fruits such as banana, mango, peach and orange

Ash's food is a plate of western delight, the restaurant's speciality

the plate contains: sausage patty, scrambled egg, 2 pieces of pancakes, turkey bacon, baked beans, tofu and onion rings

Sara's drink is a cup of camomile tea, with some sugar cube and milk beside the cup

Ash's drink is a glass of iced tea, with a cup of sugar syrup beside the cup

Sara: wow, it look like quite a spread.

Ash: if you like, i will share half of mine with you

Sara: ok, thanks.

Ash gave half of each item to sara

Sara: thanks, ash.  
you weren't kidding that the food is on par to imperial delights

Ash: just like i told you

After walking around a few shop and stop by a few arcade

Sara: Thanks for such a happy day, ash

Ash: my pleasure, it's getting late, i already arranged for a room back at the castle. Let's go

They went back to the castle

Delia: Well, you 2 are back.

Ashley: How is it, princess

Sara: it's been fun, but right now i am feeling tired, so i will just take a rest in the guest room

Delia: see you tomorrow

Ash: i will take my leave too, i am tired too, see you in the morning, mum, sis

Delia: good night, son

Ashley: good night, brother

Ash: Gary, who is the next princess that is comming for a blind date with me

Gary: the next would be princess salvia, from hoenn. I heard that hoenn is a nasty place to live

Ash: hmm, i wonder why

End of part 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Characters:

Princess salvia, princess of the hoenn region, age: 20

Part 3

-pallet town castle, prince ash's bedroom, 8am-

Ash: good morning, mew, meloetta

Both: good morning, ash

Ash: well, time to wake up and wait for princess salvia from hoenn. I wonder why gary said that hoenn is a very horrible place to live in

Mew: It's because of the 2 legendary pokemon of hoenn

Ash: which 2?

Mew: groudon and kyogre

Ash: groudon is the pokemon that is nicknamed the lord of the ground because it raise the land, while kyogre is nicknamed the lord of the sea because it can control the sea as how he want anytime, correct?

Mew: yup, because of team magma and team aqua, they use groudon and kyogre to fight each other, so because of it, the weather is always going haywire almost everyday, that's why

Ash: ok, let's go meet the princess right now

Both: after you, master

Ash: no need for titles, remember

Both: ok, ash

-castle throne room, 9am-

Delia: morning, son

Ashley: good morning, big brother

ash: morning, mum, ashley

Iris: Queen delia, princess salvia is here

Delia: good job, you are dismissed

Iris: yes, ma'am

Salvia: Greetings, queen delia

Delia: good morning, princess salvia, ready to spend the day with ash

Salvia: yes, queen delia

Delia: don't worry about being late, i already arranged for a room for you

Salvia: thank you, queen delia

Ash: shall we go, my dear lady

Salvia: let's go

Ash: see you guys later

-pallet town, town square, 10am-

Ash: so salvia, where do you want to go first?

Salvia: i like for something to eat first

Ash: so where do you like to eat, i will show you the map to the best restaurant in town

salvia: super everything to go?

Ash: what, the most expansive fast food restaurant in town

Salvia: What do you mean

Ash: you never heard of this restaurant before

Salvia: never

Ash: the restaurant is the most expansive because of the food ingredients, the restaurant is a 5 star gourmet fast food restaurant with a outlet in every region except hoenn, no wonder you don't know. Because from the floor tiles, the funitures, the kitchen equipment is the best of the best, so that's why the food is expansive, even the chef have to go through 2 months training before he is deployed to a outlet

Salvia: so, is it ok if we go there and try 1 of the item and see

Ash: ok, fine. anything for you

Salvia: thanks

(time skip 5 hours later)

-shopping mall, 3pm-

Ash: you still want some more of these clothes

Salvia: please, all this brands is not available in hoenn at all!

Ash: fine.

(time skip 4 hours later)

-pallet town castle, throne room, 7pm-

Delia: welcome back, you 2. you 2 are just in time for dinner

Ash: thanks, mum

Salvia: thanks, queen delia

-after dinner, 8pm-

Ash: well, i am going back to bed, see you guys tomorrow

All: good night

Ash: Gary, come here for a moment please

Gary: yes, your highness

Ash: do you have detail about the next princess that is coming over to spend the day with me tomorrow

Gary: yes, i have

Ash: who is she

Gary: her name is cynthia, the princess of the sinnoh, she is about the same age as you, so you should have a lot to talk about, her home region is guarded by giratina, the pokemon that is nicknamed the dragon of death

Ash: sounds scary

Gary: the princess is quite kind hearted

Ash: how do you know that

Gary: did you forget about that dawn, 1 of princess ashley's bodyguard is from sinnoh, she have been childhood friends with each other until dawn's families moved here to kanto

Ash: yeah, i kinda forgotten

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-pallet town castle, prince ash's bedroom, 8am-

Ash: Oh yeah, that was a good nap.

Gary: your highness

Ash: yes, gary?

Gary: queen delia request you to go to the throne room right now, princess cynthia is waiting for you already

Ash: she is here already?

Gary: yes, sir

Ash: i'll be there in 10 minutes

-10 minutes later, castle throne room-

Ash: morning mum, ashley, princess cynthia

Delia: good morning son

Ashley: morning, big brother

Cynthia: Morning, prince ash

Delia: So, i wonder why are you here so early

Cynthia: well, i wanted to see the well known prince myself, since i heard that he is quite a pokemon trainer and a strong

aura user, i can't resist meeting him myself

Ash: Wow, seems to me that you are quite a pokemon fan yourself

Cynthia: i always battle my palace guard to improve my pokemon's ability and their stats to protect me

Delia: since i can see that you are quite a fan to my dear, so ash dear, would you bring cynthia around town and comes back

in time for dinner

Ash: of course, let's go, my fair princess cynthia

Cynthia: ok, my hamsome prince

-pallet town squre, 10am

Ash heard cynthia stomach growling

Ash sweatdrop

Ash: Let me guess, you didn't eat anything, did you

Cynthia: nope

Ash: why don't we go somewhere to eat something first, then we can spend the whole afternoon shopping or head over to the

tournement hall where we will be able to battle

Cynthia: i want to do both, since in kanto there is so many shop outlet not found in sinnoh

Ash: let's go

(time skip 3 hours later)

-tournement hall, 1.30pm-

Ash: how about we have 3 on 3

Cynthia: okay, uxie, battle dance

Ash: Mew, i choose you

Battle mode

Mew use shadow ball

It's super effective

Uxie use confusion

It's not very effective

Mew is confused

Mew is confused

Mew use shadow ball

It's super effective

Uxie fainted

Go, mesprit

Mew, return

Go, mewtwo

Mewtwo use thunderbolt

mesprit use sludge bomb

Mewtwo use shadow ball

mesprit fainted

Go azelf

Metwo return,

Go darkrai

darkrai use dark void

It's super effective

azelf is asleep

azelf is sound asleep

Darkrai use dark pulse

It's super effective

Battle mode end

-tournement hall, 4pm

Ash: well, it look likes i won

Cynthia: wow, i never thought that legendary pokemon will obey you at all

Ash: since i raised them when they were still eggs

Cynthia: no wonder

Ash: it's almost time for dinner, there is still 2 hours left, why don't i buy you some more clothes

Cynthia: thanks, ash

Ash: no problem

(time skip, 2 hours later)

-pallet town, castle dining room, 6pm-

Ash: that was a good meal, thanks wally

wally: it's no big deal

Ash: i am beat, i like to rest in my room now, why don't i walk you to your room, cynthia

cynthia: thanks, ash

- prince ash's bedroom-

Ash: Gary, who is the next girl i need to spend the day with

Gary: The next girl you will have to spend a day with princess solidad from unova

Ash: unova, huh. meloetta is from unova, isn't it

Ash: meloetta

Meloetta: yes, ash

Ash: Do you know who is princess solidad

Meloetta: she is the queen's adopted daughter, since her birth mother is the queen's older sister, so because of that,

solidad is quite shy around boys

ash: this might be a problem

end of chapter 4


End file.
